bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Rätsel um die Großen Wesen
center|375px Riddle of the Great Beings ist ein Story-Serial, das 2009 Startete und sich um die Agori Tarduk, Crotesius und Kirbold drehte. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Kapitel 1 Tarduk blinzelte sich den Schweiß aus seinen Augen. An genau solchen Tagen wünschte er sich, dass er nicht behelmt in voller Rüstung arbeiten müsste. Aber selbst hier, ganz nah an der freien Stadt Atero, war es ein wenig zu gefährlich alleine und unbeschützt draußen in der Wüste zu sein. Seine Arbeit hier war Routine: gemeinsam mit Agori aus verschiedenen Dörfern, Kyry, Crotesius, Scodonius und Kirbold war er in Atero um die Arena für den kommenden Wettstreit vorzubereiten. Selbst mit Sorgfalt über das Jahr hinweg, gab es immer kleinere Reparaturen zu tätigen bevor die Glatorianer von überall her an diesem Ort einkehrten. Natürlich hielt es Tarduk nicht lange bei dieser Arbeit, wenn es dort draußen gar nicht weit weg Ruinen gab, die es zu erkunden galt. Unter der Ausrede, dass er Versorgungsgüter von seinem Karren holen wolle, war er der Stadt entschlüpft und hatte bald einen vielversprechenden Ort zum Graben entdeckt. Es war harte Arbeit und es war schweißtreibende Arbeit. Er hätte gut einen Helfer gebrauchen können, aber das war eben nicht möglich. Kyry war viel zu sehr auf seine Arbeit in Atero konzentriert, Kirbold wollte einfach nur fertig werden und zurück nach Iconox, Scodonius war ein Sonderling und Crotesius kannte er kaum. Nein, bestärkte er sich. Der, der alleine gräbt, gräbt am besten. Sein Werkzeug stieß auf etwas, was etwa anderthalb Meter im Sand vergraben war. Als er es hervorgeholt hatte, stellte es sich als ein metallenes Quadrat heraus. Etwa doppelt so groß wie seine Hand und offenbar von einem größeren Stück abgebrochen. Beschriftet war die Tafel mit einem großen Kreis und einem viel kleinerem Kreis in ihm am Boden. Tarduk legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er hatte solche Dinge mit ähnlichen Symbolen schon zuvor entdeckt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie bedeuten könnten – eigentlich hatte keiner eine Ahnung, soweit er wusste. Falls sie Teil einer Sprache wären – was für eine Sprache und gesprochen von wem? Es war frustrierend, denn er hatte bei weitem noch nicht genüg Stücke gefunden, um mit der Entschlüsselung zu beginnen. Er drehte das Stück Metall in der Hoffnung um, auf der Rückseite ein weiteres Symbol zu finden. Aber stattdessen fand er etwas gänzlich anderes. Ins Metall war eine Karte gekratzt worden. Manche Orte auf ihr erkannte Tarduk, andere wiederum nicht. Am unteren Rand der Karte befand sich eine Gebirgskette die den schwarzen Stachelbergen im Norden verdächtig ähnlich sah. Die Gravuren genau unter der Gebirgskette ließen vermuten, dass es in der Tat um die gleichen Berge handelte. Der Großteil der Karte stellte Gegenden der Karte nördlich der Stachelberge dar und damit Regionen, die er nicht kannte. Das einzige was er darüber wusste, war, dass die Skrall angeblich von dorther gekommen seien. Am oberen Rand der Karte waren zwei weitere Symbole eingraviert, jedoch ein wenig anders als die, die er zuvor gefunden hatte. Eines war ein Gewirr aus sich kreuzenden Linien – fast wie ein Geflecht oder ein Netz. Das andere war ein Stern. Was daran interessant war, war, dass dieses Symbol eingefärbt war. Der Stern war rot. Ein roter Stern, dachte Tarduk. Wer hätte jemals von solch einem Ding gehört? Es war sicherlich faszinierend aber unmöglich herauszufinden, zumindest alleine. Nach Nordwesten reisend würde er die Stachelberge umgehen und ins nördliche Territorium kommen können, aber die Karte deutete auf wütende Flüsse und andere Naturgewalten auf diesem Wege. Dort hinauf ohne Hilfe zu reisen wäre mehr als gefährlich und kein Glatorianer würde sich für diese Aufgabe so kurz vor dem großen Turnier in Atero anheuern lassen. „Hey!“ Tarduk drehte sich um. Crotesius trat heran und sah ein wenig verärgert aus. „Wirst du uns helfen oder spielst du lieber im Sandkasten? Hey, was ist das?“ Tarduk zeigte dem Vulcanus Agori was er entdeckt hatte. Crotesius machte keine Anstalten und nahm es, betrachtete beide Seiten und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und weiter? Es ist ein Stück Abfall. Vielleicht kannst du es gebrauchen um deinen Karren zu schmücken, aber für mehr als das ...“ Was für ein Vorox ... grummelte Tarduk zu sich selbst. Laut aber sagte er „Da hast du wohl recht. Ich meine, ein roter Stern, was soll da schon dahinterstecken? Immerhin weiß doch jeder, dass es da oben nichts Wertvolles zu holen gibt. Keine versteckten Schätze, keine geheime Stadt, keine Wassersteine, einfach nichts.“ Dies war natürlich eine große Lüge gewesen und Tarduk wusste, dass Crotesius sie niemals abkaufen würde. Eigentlich zählte er sogar darauf. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schneller als Sandkörner in einem Wüstensturm. In Iconox sagte man, die Berge seien mit wertvollem Exsidian überzogen. In Vulcanus hieß es, dass es dort ganze Täler gefüllt mit Wassersteinen gebe; jene wertvollen Felsen, die gespalten werden konnten und pures Wasser in ihnen preisgaben. Und was Tajun betrifft, nun sie waren sehr einfallsreich, wohingegen die Agori von Tesara gar nicht über das Thema sprechen wollten. Jetzt ergriff Crotesius das Stück Metall und sah es sich genauer an. „Nun, wenn du willst, könnte ich dir dieses .... mmh .... Stück Abfall abnehmen, vielleicht würdest du es ja gerne eintauschen?“ Später würde Tarduk nicht mehr in der Lage sein genau zu erklären, warum er das gesagt hatte, was er sogleich sagen würde. Vielleicht hatte er nach all den Jahren der Graberei und dem Finden von Teilen eines Puzzles, welches er doch nicht lösen konnte, einfach genug. Wenn er seine Gelegenheiten nicht nutzte, würde er nie eine Antwort bekommen. „Sicher werde ich mit dir Tauschen,“ sagte er. „Du kannst das Stück Metall haben ... wenn du mit mir kommst und nach diesem roten Stern suchst, was auch immer er sein mag.“ „Dort hinreisen? Bist du von Sinnen?“ sagte Crotesius. „Das ist das Angebot,“ sagte Tarduk ernst. „Wir haben noch genug Zeit, um dort hinzureisen und zurückzukehren, bevor das Turnier beginnt.“ Eigentlich war er sich da gar nicht so sicher, aber er war nicht gewollt das Crotesius zu sagen. „Denk doch mal nach,“ fuhr er fort. „Was, wenn dort oben etwas wirklich wertvolles auf uns wartet, etwas was das Leben jedes einzelnen auf Bara Magna verändern könnte? Nun, dann wärst du ein Held.“ Crotesius grinste. Als ein Wagenführer in der Arena war er nur ein weiterer Agori Kämpfer in einer Welt, die von Galtorianern bestimmt wurde. Aber wenn er etwas wirklich Großes tun sollte ... nun, Raanu würde ja auch nicht ewig leben ... vielleicht könnte er eines Tages Vulcanus anführen. „Gut Tarduk,“ sagte Crotesius. „Ich denke du kannst meiner Expedition beitreten, aber wir werden noch etwas mehr Hilfe benötigen. Schau, ob du noch ein paar weitere Agori rekrutieren kannst, ohne ihnen vom Stern zu erzählen. Im Morgengrauen brechen wir auf.“ Tarduk ging fort mit einem breiten Grinsen, das über sein Gesicht lief. Sicher, er war nicht komplett ehrlich gewesen, aber manchmal musste man immerhin Abkürzungen auf dem Weg zum Wissen nehmen, oder? Tarduk ahnte da noch nicht, dass ihn diese Abkürzung in einen Albtraum führen würde. Kapitel 2 Schlussendlich war nur Kirbold dazu bereit gewesen gemeinsam mit Tarduk und Crotesius auf die Suche nach dem Roten Stern zu gehen. Scodonius behauptete, es sei verrückt auf irgendeine wilde Jagd auf Felsentiere zu gehen, wo doch das große Turnier unmittelbar bevorstand. Und Kyry war in großer Eile zurück nach Vulcanus zu kommen. Crotesius hatte vorgeschlagen mit Fahrzeugen gen Norden zu reisen, aber Tarduk hatte dagegen votiert. „Die Fahrzeuge kommen nicht dahin, wohin wir müssen, selbst die geländegängigen nicht,“ sagte Tarduk, „außerdem machen sie Krach und Krach lockt Knochenjäger an. Wir nehmen die Sandläufer.“ Es hatte eine große Portion Feilscherei um drei der Tiere von einem Händler aus Iconox zu leihen, ganz besonders da Tarduk nicht preisgeben wollte, wohin sie mit den Tieren vorhatten zu reisen. Dennoch dauerte es dann nicht lange und die drei Agori saßen fest im Sattel, bereit ihre Expedition zu beginnen. Die kürzeste Route würde nach Osten über die Dunkelfälle und dann nördlich zu den vulkanischen Regionen oberhalb der Schwarzen Stachelberge führen. Aber die Anwesenheit von Vorox, Skrall und Knochenjägern in dieser Gegend machte sie auch zu der risikoreichsten. Also entschloss sich Tarduk die kleine Gruppe gen Nordwesten, am Dorf Tesara vorbei und bis in die weißen Quarzberge hinein zu führen. Kirbold kannte diese Gegend als Einwohner von Iconox ziemlich gut. Es gab dort Pfade, die Händler zwischen den Berggipfeln hindurch nahmen – auf der ewigen Suche nach allem mit etwas Wert um es dann zu verkaufen. Es war sehr kalt hier, sogar kälter als nachts in der Wüste. Mehr als einmal hatten die Sandläufer beinahe den sicheren Stand auf der glatten Oberfläche aus Kristall und Fels verloren. Obwohl es alle drei Agori Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb, mussten sie tagsüber reisen: es wäre in der Dunkelheit zu schnell dazu gekommen, vom Weg abzuweichen, um wahrscheinlich am Ende von einem Felsvorsprung zu stürzen. Nach zwei Tagen waren die drei soweit nordwärts vorgestoßen, dass sie sich in einem für alle unbekannten Territorium wiederfanden. Welche Wesen sich auch immer hier herumtrieben, sie hatten niemals den Weg gen Süden in die Wüste gefunden, da sie offenbar die Kälte bevorzugten. Crotesius war stets auf der Hut. Deswegen war er der erste, dem auffiel, dass sie verfolgt wurden. „Sollen wir Halt machen?“ fragte Tarduk. „Nein,“ fuhr ihn Crotesius an, „das wäre das Schlimmste, was wir tun könnten. Wir müssen schneller vorankommen, dann könnten wir sie abwimmeln.“ Dies bezweifelte Tarduk. Er hatte einen ihrer Verfolger erspäht. Er ähnelte ein wenig einem Ödland-Wolf, die in der Wüste lebten. Ihre Tatzen hatten sich dazu weiterentwickelt, um auch über den losesten Sand pirschen zu können – ausgezeichnete Fährtensucher waren sie obendrein. Aber, so musste sich Tarduk erinnern, obwohl er ihnen ähnelte, war ihr Verfolger keiner ihrer Art. Zum einen bestand dieses Biest zur Hälfte aus Metall; etwas, was Tarduk so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Wie viele?“ fragte Kirbold. „Mehr als einer,“ antwortete Crotesius. „Sechs oder acht, vielleicht. Sie sind schwer zu erspähen.“ Tarduk konnte sich nicht erklären, wie irgendetwas derartiges so ungesehen durch die weißen Quarzberge streifen konnte. Als der Tag weiter verstrich, sollte dies sein größtes Problem werden. Egal wie schnell die Gruppe vorankam, die Wölfe blieben ihnen auf den Fersen. Egal welche Finte sie auch auslegte – ob sie einen Sandläufer in eine andere Richtung laufen ließen, ein Stück auf ihrer eigenen Fährte zurückgingen, oder sogar etwas von der wertvollen Verpflegung am Wegesrand zurückließen – die Wölfe konnten nicht abgeschüttelt werden. „Was sind das für Kreaturen?“ fragte Tarduk nun schon zum dritten Mal. Jetzt hatten sie keine Wahl mehr, als durch die Nacht zu reisen. Kirbold teilte sich mit Tarduk ein Reittier und Crotesius führte sie an. Obwohl es wohl alles nichts nützen würde, verzichtete Crotesius darauf eine Fackel zu entzünden, da er sich ausmalte, die Wölfe würden den Lichtschein sehen. Tarduk warf ein, dass sie sie ohnehin wahrscheinlich über ihren Geruchssinn verfolgten, aber es konnte ihn nicht umstimmen. Sie fanden sich auf einem engen verschlungenen Pass wieder. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich die Steilwand des Berges. Zu ihrer Linken umflankte sie ein Abgrund aus purer Dunkelheit. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass die Wölfe hier keinen Platz hatten, um sich zu verstecken. Es schien als blieb ihnen nur die Wahl dazwischen, dem Pass zu folgen, oder aufzugeben. Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass hier selbst die Sandläufer Probleme hatten, einen festen Stand zu halten. Nur ein Ausrutscher und er würde von dieser Reise nicht mehr zurückkehren. Die drei Agori stiegen so schnell wie sie sich trauten den Pass herab. Da stolperte das Reittier, das Kirbold und Tarduk trug und ein Bündel mit Werkzeugen stürzte in den Abgrund. Das Geräusch vom Aufschlagen auf dem Boden kam aber nie. Kirbold wandte sich um. Im hellen Licht des Mondes konnte er kein Zeichen ihrer Verfolger mehr ausmachen. „Ich glaube, wir haben sie abgeschüttelt. Du denkst doch auch, dass wir sie abgeschüttelt haben, oder?“ Tarduk blinzelte über seine Schulter. Er sah auch nichts, aber er sagte „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir sie abgeschüttelt haben.“ „Ich auch nicht,“ stimmte ihm Kirbold zu. Der Pass wurde immer offener und erinnerte mehr an ein Bergplateau. Die Morgenröte brach an, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wurden an den Quarzkristallen reflektiert. Crotesius riss die Zügel zu einem Stopp herum, Tarduk tat ihm gleich. Sie sahen sich um und es gab keinerlei Zeichen von dem halben Dutzend Fell- und Metallbestückter Wölfe, die ihnen gefolgt waren. „Vielleicht haben sie es nicht über den Pass geschafft,“ sagte Crotesius, „oder sie haben leichtere Beute als uns gefunden. Wie auch immer, ich bin froh, dass sie fort sind.“ „Ähm, da gibt es aber noch eine andere Möglichkeit,“ merkte Tarduk an. „Sie könnten aufgehört haben uns zu folgen, weil sie es gar nicht mehr nötig hatten.“ Crotesius wandte sich auf das Geräusch eines dumpfen Heulens herum, ein hohles metallisches Geräusch, dass durch die Gipfel hindurch hallte. Auf einem Gebirgskamm vor ihnen aufgereiht waren nun nicht mehr sechs, sonder sechzig Wölfe. Sie waren nur einem Jagdtrupp entkommen, um sich jetzt mitten in ihrem Lager wiederzufinden. Kapitel 3 Die drei Agori saßen vor Furcht erstarrt auf ihren Reittieren. Vor ihnen standen Dutzende Wölfe, ihre Körper bestehend aus einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Fell, Muskeln und purem Metall. Ihre Augen waren Leuchtpuntke aus wildem Licht in der Dunkelheit. Tarduk konnte ihren moschusartigen Atem, vermischt mit dem Geruch kalten Eisens, riechen. „Passt auf“, flüsterte Crotesius. „Sie werden versuchen uns einzukreisen, so dass wir keinen Ausweg mehr haben – dann werden sie uns angreifen.“ „Danke für diese zoologische Lehrstunde“, antwortete ihm Kirbold. „Wie kommen wir nun hier raus?“ „Können wir ihre Reihen durchbrechen?“ schlug Tarduk vor. „Vielleicht können wir Sie, ich weiß ja nicht, abhängen?“ Crotesius patschte auf die Flanke seines Sandläufers. „Ich glaube unsere Reittiere hier werden freiwillig keinen Schritt weiter in die Richtung dieser ... Dinger ... setzen, solange sie es vermeiden können.“ Tarduk wünschte, er könnte eine andere Idee aus dem Hut zaubern. Nach vorne konnten sie nicht. Die Flucht zurück bedeutete, ein Rennen über einen schmalen Pass mit einem Rudel Wölfe ihnen auf den Fersen. Falls sie nicht in den bodenlosen Abgrund stürzen, hätten sie das Vergnügen als Mahlzeit für die Wölfe zu enden. Er mochte nicht wahrhaben, dass ihre Reise schon so früh – und auf so grausame Art und Weise – enden sollte. Crotesius war der erste, der den Neuankömmling erspähte. Etwas, nein jemand, schien sich aus der Ferne hinter dem Wolfsrudel zu nähern. Der Schatten schien gekrümmt und gegeißelt und bewegte sich mit einem lahmen Bein vorwärts. Er hielt einen Stab in seiner linken Hand und schien sich auf dessen Unterstützung zu verlassen um den Stand zu wahren. Selbst im Mondlicht war es unmöglich das gepanzerte Wesen genau zu erkennen. Aber dann sprach er: „Nieder.“ Es war ein simples Wort, aber es wurde in einer Stimme übermittelt, die Tarduk an das Kratzen toter Äste an einem Dach bei Sturm erinnerte. Zum Erstaunen der drei Agori kauerten sich die Wölfe gegen den kalten Untergrund. Die Person begann auf sie zu zu humpeln. Der einzige, der Tarduk in den Sinn kam, war Malum, der wie die Gerüchte verhießen, nun unter den bestialischen Vorox lebte. Aber es war nicht Malum, der auf sie zukam. Tarduk hörte Kirbold or Erstaunen um Luft ringen. Der Agori aus dem Eisdorf Iconox sagte: „Surel? Aber, du bist ...“ „Tot?“ sagte der lahmende Krieger. „Kurz davor, vielleicht, aber ich weile noch unter den Lebenden. Verloren im Chaos des Krieges wurde ich – alleine zurückgelassen – gebogen und gebrochen, als die Kämpfe wieder aufflammten. Und hier lebe ich nun seither.“ Dies war zu viel für Crotesius. „Du lebst hier in den Bergen zwischen diesen ... diesen ... Dingern?“ „Du bist einer dieser Feuerdörfler“, sagte Surel, als sähe er seine rote Rüstung zum allerersten Mal. „Also kannst du gar nicht on den Eisenwölfen wissen, eine der ... effizienteren ... Kreationen der Großen Wesen. Ich habe dieses Rudel trainiert, sie in die Schlacht geschickt und als diese Welt zerbrach, blieben sie an meiner Seite. Es waren die Wölfe, die mir Nahrung brachten und mich vor allen Gefahren beschützten. Und es gab viele in diesen Bergen, die mir schaden wollten.“ Surel streckte seinen Arm aus und streichelte einen der Wölfe wie sein Haustier, während er mit seiner Hand über sein Fell und Metall strich. „Vielleicht habt ihr vergessen, oder ihr habt es nie gewusst, wie die Dinge früher waren. Armeen, die durch die Wüsten, die Urwälder, die Gebirge marschierten, um um die Vorherrschaft über die Energie im Mittelpunkt des Planeten zu kämpfen. Die Elementar-Meister führten uns in den Krieg und als ihre Kriegshandlungen den Planeten zerstörten hatten, wurden sie gefangen. Jawohl sie waren gefangen.“ Tarduk erschauderte. Wurde es kälter, oder war es die Furcht, die ihn erzittern ließ? Es wäre leicht gewesen die Anwesenheit von Surel und seinen Haustieren dafür verantwortlich zu machen, aber nein, es wurde tatsächlich kälter. Ein kalter Wind kam auf und Schnee begann zu fallen; zuerst nur wenig, aber es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Schon bald konnte er mehr kaum den uralten Krieger und seine Wölfe im Sturm erkennen. „Warte mal einen Augenblick“, sagte Kirbold, „ich erinnere mich an den Krieg. Ich weiß wie er endete und ich erinnere mich an die Elementar-Meister. Aber du sagtest, sie waren gefangen?“ Surel nickte mit seinem Kopf, eine Bewegung, die ihn auf Grund seiner Verletzungen sehr schmerzte. „ich weiß nicht warum ihr hierher gekommen seid, aber ich rate euch jetzt umzukehren. Die Elementar-Meister wandeln erneut über diesen Planeten und die Glücklichen unter euch sterben zuerst.“ Ein Grollen erfüllte Tarduks Ohren. Er starrte zur Quelle des Geräuschs. Eine massive weiße Wand stürzte den Berggipfel hinab, eine Schneelawine, vor der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Und direkt auf dem Gipfel des Berges stand, während er zusah wie das Verderben auf die Agori zuraste, ein Krieger vollkommen bestehend aus Eis. Kapitel 4 Tarduk kniff seine Augen fest zusammen. Eine massive Lawine aus Eis und Schnee wälzte sich den Abhang herab genau auf sie zu. Es gab keinerlei Möglichkeit vor ihr zu flüchten oder ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er, seine Mit-Agori, Surel und seine Eisenwölfe, sie alle waren verdammt. Während den Momenten, von denen er dachte, sie seien die letzten in seinem Leben, dachte er an all die Artefakte, die er nun nicht mehr entdecken würde können, an all die Rätsel, die er nun nicht mehr würde lösen können. Am meisten dachte er aber an die Karte, die ihn gen Norden in die Berge gelotst hatte, die Karte mit der Zeichnung eines Roten Sterns auf ihr. Es wäre einfacher für ihn zu sterben, mit dem Wissen um die Bedeutung des Symbols. Dann gab es einen Lichtblitz, so hell, dass er ihn durch seine Augenlider hindurch sehen konnte und eine Welle beinahe unerträglicher Hitze. Tarduk öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah den gesamten Abhang in Flammen stehend; die Flammen so heiß, dass sie das Eis der Lawine zu Wasser geschmolzen hatten und es daraufhin zu Dampf werden ließen. Die Eisenwölfe heulten auf und zogen sich zurück; Surel tat es ihnen gleich. Die beiden Sandläufer, die die Agori als Reittiere nutzen, bäumten sich vor Schreck auf und es brauchte das ganze Geschick ihrer Reiter um sie von einem Panikausbruch zu bewahren. Tarduk führte seinen Blick durch die Flammen hindurch und versuchte auszumachen, ob der Eiskrieger, den er auf dem Gipfel des Berges gesehen hatte, noch dort war. Ja, die kristallene Gestalt war noch dort, seine Körpersprache verriet ungedämpfte Wut. „Wir müssen raus hier, sofort!“ schrie Tarduk. „Was hat dich überzeugt? Die Lawine oder die Feuersbrunst?“ fragte Kirbold. „Die Möglichkeit der Ursache eines von beidem zu begegnen“, antwortete Tarduk. Diesmal mussten sie sich keine Sorge machen inmitten in das Rudel Eisenwölfe zu reiten; das Feuer hatte sie alle fürs erste vertrieben. Surel hingegen war in der Nähe geblieben. Als sie einen Pass entlang ritten, tauchte er hinter einem Felsen hervor und begrüßte sie. „Bleibt zurück“, riet ihnen Surel. „Es gibt nichts mehr für euch hinter diesem Punkt zu finden.“ Crotesius lachte verbittert. „Dann bist du in letzter Zeit aber nicht in einem unserer Heimatdörfer gewesen.“ „Der Flammenblitz, “ sagte Tarduk, „der war nicht natürlichen Ursprungs oder? Es war das Werk des Elementarmeisters des Feuers, der uns gerettet hat.“ Nun war Surel dabei zu lachen. „Euch gerettet? Ihr seid Staub für ihn, noch nicht einmal das seid ihr. Das war nur ein Angriff auf seinen frostigen Gegner. Ihr seid ihnen nur in die Quere gekommen.“ „Warte einen Augenblick“, unterbrach ihn Crotesius. „Ich erinnere mich an die Elementarmeister und an die Armeen und an den Krieg, aber der Krieg endete vor mehr als Einhundert tausend Jahren.“ Surel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er endete für euch, für ihre Soldaten und für Spherus Magna, so wie alles in diesem schrecklichen Moment endete. Aber für die Elementarmeister geht der Machtkampf weiter.“ Tarduk blickte hinter sich. Er sah kein Anzeichen davon, dass ihnen jemand folgte, also dachte er es sei sicher fortzufahren. „Ein Machtkampf? Worüber? Fragte er. „Der Grund waren doch Energieformen aus dem Inneren des Planeten, über die der Krieg geführt wurde, aber der Planet existiert nicht mehr. Worüber soll man jetzt noch kämpfen?“ Surel schwieg. Dann erhob er seine verwitterte Hand gen Norden. Tarduk fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief. Er versuchte sich noch nicht einmal einzureden, dass dies durch die Kälte hervorgerufen wurde. Er vergrub seine Hände in seiner Gepäcktasche und holte das Fragment mit der Karte hervor. Surel starrte hinab auf das Stück Metall; Tarduk hörte ein tiefes Luftholen. „Der Rote Stern“, murmelte er. „Das Tal des Labyrinths.“ Er sah sich jeden Agori genau an und wandte sich ab. „Ihr sucht dieselben Geheimnisse wie die Elementarmeister und ihr riskiert das gleiche Schicksal. Das Herz des Labyrinthes bewahrt das letzte Geheimnis der Großen Wesen. Viele haben das Tal betreten in der Hoffnung das Rätsel zu lösen. Keiner von ihnen ist jemals zurückgekehrt.“ „Lass mich raten“, sagte Crotesius. „Du rätst uns umzukehren?“ Surel zuckte mit den Schultern, was mit einem so gebrechlichen Körper keine leichte Aufgabe war. „Ich glaube, der Rote Stern leuchtet in euren Augen und in euren Herzen wie in so vielen anderen zuvor. Ich denke, dass ihr weiterreisen werdet, ganz gleich welche Warnungen ich euch gegenüber aussprechen würde. Und ich weiß, ich weiß, dass ihr sterben werdet.“ Tarduk blickte zu Crotesius und Kirbold hinüber. Keiner der beiden wirkte verängstigt, vielleicht waren sie auch nur gut darin, es zu verbergen. Und er wusste, dass Surel recht hatte. Er musste einfach die Geheimnisse, auf die in der Karte hingewiesen wurde, entdecken, selbst wenn große Gefahren deswegen auf ihn warten würden. „Du hast recht“, sagte Tarduk, „wir werden weiterreisen. Kannst du uns weiterhelfen und uns irgendetwas darüber sagen, was noch vor uns liegt?“ Surel schwieg für eine lange Zeit, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte, „ Wir leben in einer zerbrochenen Welt, Agori, und an einem solchen Ort bleibt nicht heil und unberührt. Der Fluss des Lebens wird geteilt, aufgestaut und in falsche Bahnen gelenkt und sogar…, “ sagte er während er an seinem geschundenen Körper hinabsah, „bis zur Unkenntlichkeit" verzerrt. Was erwartet euch im Norden? Ein Königreich der Lügen, ein Ort, an dem ein Schönheit ein verrottetes Herz birgt, an dem die Bäume keinen Schutz spenden, an dem die Luft keine kühle Brise bietet und an dem das Wasser nicht euren Durst stillt. Und in dem Moment, an dem ihr dem glaubt, was ihr gedenkt zu sehen, zu hören, zu fühlen oder zu schmecken, dann ist es für euch schon zu spät.“ „Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen!“ zischte Crotesius. „Wenn du uns nichts Brauchbares zu sagen hast, dann geh uns aus dem Weg.“ In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte Surel einen Dolch gezogen und ihn an Crotesius‘ Kehle gedrückt. Tarduk konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Spitzen-Glatorianer gesehen zu haben,der sich mit solcher Geschwindigkeit bewegt. „Ich könnte euch hier und jetzt umbringen und euch das Grauen, das euch erwartet, ersparen“, sagte Surel mit zornigen Augen. „Aber ihr verdient eine solche Wohltat nicht. Dann reitet weiter, Agori. Hinter diesem Pass liegt der Wald der Klingen. Alle, die durch ihn hindurch reisen werden eins mit der Natur und dahinter liegen die oh so ruhigen Gewässer des Flusses Dormus. Und falls ihr dann noch lebt, dann erwartet euch das Labyrinth.“ Kapitel 5 Tarduk, Crotesius und Kirbold waren schon einen ganz Tag geritten. Sie hatten Surel, seine Eisenwölfe und seine eindringlichen Warnungen zurückgelassen, aber keiner von ihnen konnte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen löschen. Kirbold schwieg seither, tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Tarduk war noch aufmerksamer als je zuvor in der Hoffnung einen Angriff zu erspähen, bevor er stattfinden konnte. Crotesius hatte für seinen Teil beschlossen, dass Surel nach so vielen Jahren in den Bergen verrückt geworden war und es gab wenige Gründe, den Ausführungen eines Verrückten zu glauben. Tarduk blickte auf das Metallfragment, auf das eine merkwürdige Karte graviert wurde und welches er immer bei sich trug. Ja, sie würden mittlerweile fast weit genug im Norden sein. Bald wird es an der Zeit sein, die Route gen Osten einzuschlagen und den Ort ins Ziel zu nehmen, den der Rote Stern auf der Karte markierte. Plötzlich zügelte Kirbold seinen Sandläufer zu einem Halt. „Ich habe mich umentschieden. Ich will umkehren, “ sagte er. „Wir kehren nicht um“, antwortete Crotesius ohne sich dabei ihm zuzuwenden. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was wir hier eigentlich tun“, fuhr ihn Kirbold an. „Wen interessiert es schon, was jenseits der Berge liegt? Wir haben zuhause unsere eigenen Probleme.“ „Vielleicht haben die beiden Dinge ja miteinander zu tun“, schlichtete Tarduk. „Vielleicht gibt es hier oben etwas, was uns hilft mit den Knochenjägern, den Vorox und den Skrall fertig zu werden.“ „Wir sind hier einer Waffe wegen?“ fragte Kirbold. „Wenn es etwas so machtvolles so weit oben im Norden geben würde, hätten die Ältesten Glatorianer geschickt, um es zu bergen.“ „Vielleicht wollten sie nicht, dass so etwas in Strakks Händen gehalten wird“, brummte Crotesius. „Oder in Kiinas, wo wir gerade davon reden.“ „Seid still!“ schrie Tarduk. „Hey, ich habe hier immer noch Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung!“ erwiderte Crotesius. „Nein, ich meine, seid still, weil ich da vorne etwas gehört habe“, sagte Tarduk. Alle drei waren still – und jetzt konnten sie es wirklich hören. Ein harsches, wehleidiges Geräusch, wie der Gesang eines Chores der Toten und es schien aus dem nahegelegenen Wald zu kommen. „Das ist nur der Wind“, sagte Crotesius. „Du weiß schon, einer großer Stoß heißer Luft, der stark genug ist jemanden umzustoßen. So wie Scodonius nach einem Sieg in der Arena.“ „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass das der Wind ist“, antwortete Tarduk. „Ich habe nur einen solchen Wind noch nie zuvor gehört.“ „Der Wald der Klingen“, sagte Kirbold. „Genau vor uns. Vielleicht ist das der Ort, den Surel erwähnt hatte.“ „Ich sehe aber keine Klingen“, sagte Crotesius. „Ich sehe Bäume. Das heißt, dass dort Früchte oder irgendetwas sein könnte, was wir essen können. Ich bin so hungrig, ich könnte Thornax-Eintopf essen. Sogar kalten Thornax-Eintopf.“ Tarduk begann ihm irgendetwas zu antworten, aber alleine der Gedanke an kalten Thornax-Eintopf war so ekelerregend, dass er stark schlucken musste um seine Übelkeit zurückzuhalten. Crotesius hatte seinem Sandläufer die Sporen gegeben und war vorausgeritten. Kirbold zögerte einen langen Moment, bevor er ihm folgte. Während er auf dem Reittier gleich hinter Kirbold saß, fühlte er einen Moment der Erleichterung. Er wollte kein Mitglied seiner Mannschaft verlieren und er zweifelte daran, dass es Kirbold wohlbehalten zurück nach Iconox geschafft hätte. Sie waren dazu gezwungen zusammenzuhalten. Als die kleine Gruppe sich dem Waldesrand näherte, bemerkten sie etwas sehr seltsames. Mattes Sonnenlicht schien auf etwas, das wie Klingen, die aus einem Baum ragten, aussah. Es sah beinahe so aus, als sei der Wald bewaffnet, so merkwürdig sich das auch anhörte. „Muss ein seltsamer Baum sein, dem Äste wie diese wachsen“, sagte Kirbold. „Ich denke wir haben herausgefunden, warum dieser Ort so genannt wird.“ „Wissen wir das wirklich?“ fragte Tarduk. „Schaut mal genauer hin.“ Kirbold starrte durch den Morgennebel hindurch. Das, was er für einen simplen Ast hielt, war wirklich ein Schwert und es ragte nicht einfach aus dem Holz hervor. Es wurde in der Hand eines Kriegers gehalten, der halb im Stamm des Baumes gefangen zu sein schien. Kirbold rang um Atem. Er hatte plötzlich erkannt, dass es eine ganze Legion Krieger war, deren Körper in den Bäumen gefangen waren und immer noch ihre Waffen umgriffen hatten. Es schien als hätten die Bäume einst nach ihnen gegriffen und sie nicht mehr gehen gelassen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob die Krieger noch lebten oder nicht. „Das … ist furchtbar“, sagte er. „Was denkst du?“ fragte Tarduk Crotesius. Der Feuer-Agori starrte nur eine lange Zeit auf den Wald ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Dann sagte er: „Kein natürlicher Wald verhält sich so. Ich hasse, es zugeben zu müssen, aber Surel hatte recht. Die Elementarmeister waren hier. Das ist die Macht über das Grün und was sie bewirken kann. Diese Krieger könnten schon seit dem Krieg hier sein, soweit wir das beurteilen können.“ „Wenn sie noch leben sollten, müssen wir ihnen helfen“, sagte Tarduk. „Das heißt wir müssen da rein“, antwortete Crotesius. Tarduk nickte. Tarduk zog an seinen Zügeln und wendete sein Reittier. „Du kannst gleich hier absteigen, Tarduk“, sagte Kirbold. „Ich kehre um.“ Tarduk wusste, dass er hätte dagegen argumentieren müssen, ihm fielen aber keine schlagenden Gründe ein. Die sinnvollste Entscheidung war es umzukehren, in die Wüste zurückzukehren und zu vergessen, dass dieser schreckliche Ort überhaupt existiert. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass hier mehr auf dem Spiel stand als nur die Erlangung von Wissen oder das Lösen eines Puzzles. Mehr und mehr verstand er, dass sie auf einer Mission waren, einer entscheidenden Mission. Ohne ein Wort sprang Tarduk von seinem Sandläufer herab. Dann stieg er auf Crotesius‘ Reittier. „Sei vorsichtig, Kirbold. Der Weg zurück könnte gefährlicher sein, als der, der vor uns liegt.“ Kapitel 6 Bevor sie auch nur reagieren hätten können, wurden Tarduk und Crotesius schon von ihren Sandläufern gezerrt. Der Wald um sie herum war zum Leben erwacht, die Äste griffen nach Ihnen und die Ranken selbst wanden sich um die beiden Agori. Innerhalb weniger Momente waren sie an die Bäume gefesselt. Crotesius sah sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die zahllosen Krieger, deren Körper mit den Bäumen verschmolzen waren und fragte sich, ob dies auch sein Schicksal sein würde. „Ich habe ein kleines Messer, das ich bei meinen Ausgrabungen benutze“, sagte Tarduk. „Vielleicht kann ich einige der Ranken zerschneiden und uns befreien.“ Mit etwas Anstrengung zwang Tarduk seine Hand an die Klinge und schnitt tief in eine der Ranken. Die Pflanze reagierte sofort und ließ einen Spross um seinen Rachen wachsen und begann ihn zu würgen, bis es sicher war, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde. Erst als er das Messer fallen ließ, ließ die Pflanze von seinem Hals ab. „Ich glaube, sie wollen nicht, dass wir hier verschwinden“, sagte er. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt erhob ein winziger Wirbelsturm Blätter vom Boden in die Luft. Mehr und mehr Grün wurde von seinem Sog angezogen, bis ein ganzer Teil der Lichtung mit Blättern, Ranken und Ästen gefüllt war, welche wild im festen Griff des Wirbelsturms durch die Luft wirbelten. Dann trat eine Gestalt aus dem Inneren des Sturms selbst hervor. Auf den ersten Blick dachte Tarduk sie sei aus Blättern und Pflanzen selbst gemacht. Er war groß und grün mit Ranken, die aus seinen Armen und Beinen ragten und Wurzeln, die quer über seinen Torso verliefen. Seine Augen waren wie Smaragde, so dunkel – beinahe schon schwarz. Seine Arme waren lang, durch dicke Ranken geschützt und Dornen dienten ihm als Klauen. Selbst sein Schwert erweckte den Eindruck es sei ein grünes und wachsendes Ding – und dennoch scharf und tödlich. Als Tarduk aber genauer hinsah, bekam er erste Zweifel. Vielleicht sah dieses Wesen zwar wie eine lebende Pflanze aus, aber es könnte auch nur eine Rüstung sein, die dies vortäuscht. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Tarduk nicht den geringsten Zweifel, um wen es sich hier handelte: der Elementarmeister des Dschungels, Herrscher über die Flora. Der Neuankömmling blickte auf Tarduk, dann auf Crotesius, worauf er sich sanft schüttelte, was sich anhörte wie Unterholz, das unter einem bricht. „Ihr kennt nicht den Weg“, sagte der Elementarmeister. „Ihr habt keinen Nutzen für mich.“ Tarduk wollte gerade fragen, wovon er sprach, als ihm Crotesius zuvorkam. „Woher willst du wissen, dass wir nicht den Weg kennen? Was denkst du, führt uns an diesen Ort?“ Was in aller Welt tut er da? Fragte sich Tarduk. Der Elementarmeister ging auf Crotesius zu und fuhr mit einer kratzigen Dorne über den Helm des Agori. „Du gehörst zum Feuer“, sagte er. „Feuer kennt nur die Zerstörung. Ich habe gesehen, wie das Feuer versucht hat, das Labyrinth zu durchdringen und wie es mal für mal gescheitert ist.“ Dann wandte er sich Tarduk zu. „Ihr kamt nur zufällig hier her, aber du gehörst zum Grün Agori, also werde ich dich ziehen lassen. Deine Begleitung aber muss hier bleiben und meinem Wald der Klingen angehören.“ „Ich erinnere mich an dich“, sagte Tarduk. „Vor dem Krieg hast du meinen Stamm angeführt. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass die Dinge wuchsen. Du hast uns Leben gebracht. Wie kannst du nun töten, als würde es nichts bedeuten?“ Die Ranken ließen plötzlich von Tarduk und er stolperte zu Boden. Als er aufsah, starrten ihn die Augen des Elementarmeisters an. „Bist du jemals in den Tiefend es Waldes gewesen, Agori?“ fragte er. „Dort kauern die Lebewesen in permanenter Dunkelheit, weil das Bionicle Legendsätterdach zu dick ist, als dass es Sonnenlicht erlauben würde, den Boden zu berühren. Ranken strangulieren die Bäume und saugen das Leben aus ihnen heraus, damit sie an ihre Stelle treten können und so viel Licht fangen können wie möglich. Jedes lebende Wesen profitiert vom Tod eines anderen.“ Tarduk erspähte einen vagen Lichtschein in der Ferne hinter dem Elementarmeister. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber wenn es bedeutete, dass Hilfe unterwegs war, musste er weiter reden. „Was bist du, dass du dir erlaubst so etwas zu tun?“ „Einst war ich ein Krieger wir diejenigen, die hier gefangen gehalten werden, “ antwortete der Elementarmeister. „Schließlich wurden ich und fünf meiner Brüder von den Großen Wesen ausgewählt die Ehre zu übernehmen die Stämme von Spherus Magna zu führen. Wir wurden durch ihre Macht verändert und mit unseren Elementen vereint, mit Rüstungen und Waffen ausgestattet um unsere Leute zu verteidigen. Wir waren nicht länger wie die Agori oder wie irgendjemand sonst. Wir wurden selbst zur Naturgewalt so wohlwollend, großzügig, rücksichtslos und gleichgültig wie es das nun einmal bedeutet. Wir….“ Plötzlich riss der Elementarmeister die Augen weit auf. Er stieß einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei aus und bäumte sich vor Wut auf. Hinter ihm war Kirbold aufgetaucht, der eine Fackel bei sich trug. Er hatte die Ranken, die Crotesius umschlungen, entzündet und den Agori befreit. Aber der Elementarmeister verspürte den Schmerz seiner Geschöpfe und Tarduk zweifelte urplötzlich daran, dass es auch nur einer der drei Dorfbewohner es lebend aus diesem Wald schaffen würde. „Die Fackel!“ schrie Tarduk. „Wirf die Fackel!“ Kirbold schleuderte den brennenden Stock fort. Er landete zwischen den Füßen des Elementarmeisters auf einem Haufen Blätter. Gelb-organgenes Feuer wuchs rasend schnell heran, genährt aus den Pflanzen rund herum. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Elementarmeister von einer Feuersbrunst außer Kontrolle umgeben. „Lauft!“ schrie Crotesius. Die drei Agori rannten so schnell es ging fort, duckten sich unter Ästen und sprangen über Felsen. Nur Tarduk sah noch einmal zurück. Der Elementarmeister war verschwunden. Er war nicht tot, da war er sich sicher, nur in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwunden. Er war vielleicht verwundet, aber wahrscheinlich ordnete er nur seine Kräfte neu, um das Feuer zu stoppen, bevor es den ganzen Wald verschlungen hätte. Tarduk sah Bäume, Büsche und Ranken brennen, so dass er und seine Freunde hatten entkommen können und hörte die Worte des Elementarmeisters erneut seinen Ohren: jedes lebende Wesen profitiert vom Tod eines anderen. Diese Worte würden für lange Zeit wie ein Echo in Tarduks Gedächtnis hallen. Kapitel 7 Tarduk, Crotesius und Kirbold hatten die Wälder weit hinter sich gelassen, jedoch keinesfalls die Erinnerungen an das, was dort geschehen war. Die meiste Zeit des Tages waren sie in Stille weitergereist. Tarduk hatte es nicht einmal gekümmert Kirbold zu fragen, warum er zurückgekehrt war. Er war nur dankbar, dass der Eis-Agori seine Pläne geändert hatte. Für die letzten Stunden war der Trupp entlang den Ufern eines Flusses geritten. Tarduk hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass es sich hierbei um den Fluss Dormus handeln würde, von dem Surel gesprochen hatte. Er schien sicherlich auch keine Art und Weise gefährlich. Er war ein mildes und sanftes Gewässer ohne die geringsten sichtbaren Strömungen. Alleine dies machte Tarduk schon ein wenig nervös. Seine Erfahrungen auf Bara Magna hatten ihn gelernt, dass etwas, was sicher oder einladenden wirkte, keines von beidem war. Zur gleichen Zeit war es für jemanden, der die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in der Wüste verbrachte, ein anziehender Anblick fließendes Wasser zu sehen. Schließlich kamen sie an einen Punkt, an dem sie den Fluss durchwaten mussten, wenn sie weiter nach Norden vordringen wollten. Tarduk schaute sich um und erspähte schließlich einen Platz, der seicht genug erschien. „Wir setzen hier über,“ sagte er. „Laut der Karte sind wir nicht mehr weit von unserem Ziel entfernt.“ „Das ist eine ziemlich alte Karte,“ sagte Crotesius. „Woher wollen wir wissen, dass dieses „Roter Stern“ Ding überhaupt noch da ist. Oder irgendetwas anderes? Die Skrall verwüsteten wahrscheinlich diese Gegend hier, auf ihrem Weg nach Bara Magna und ich bezweifle, dass sie dabei viel intakt gelassen haben.“ „Du hast doch einfach nur Angst den Fluss zu überqueren!“ witzelte Kirbold. „Ihr Feuer-Leute wollt einfach nicht nass werden, oder?“ Crotesius lag seine Stirn in Falten. Er ging geradewegs auf das Ufer des Flusses zu und drehte sich zu seinen beiden Begleitern um. „Richtig, ich habe es an den mechanischen Wölfen und den hungrigen Bäumen und allem anderen vorbeigeschafft und ich habe Angst for einem Fluss? Ich werde ihn sofort überqueren und dann…“ Die Zeit reichte nicht für eine Warnung. Hinter Crotesius war eine gigantische Hand aus Wasser dem Fluss entwachsen. In einem Augenblick hatte sie den Agori erfasst und ihn unter Wasser gezogen. Tarduk und Kirbold stürzten sofort zu der Stelle, nicht an die eigene Gefahr denkend. „Kannst du schwimmen?“ fragte Tarduk. „Ich schaff das schon,“ sagte Kirbold. „Wie lautet der Plan?“ „Wir folgen Ihm,“ antwortete Tarduk. „Los!“ Die Agori hatten drei Schritte ins Wasser gemacht, als die Hand erneut auftauchte. Dieses Mal schnappte sie sich beide gleichzeitig. Im nächsten Moment wurden sie tief in den Fluss hinab gezogen. Zu Tarduks Verwunderung ertranken sie nicht. Etwas Luft war mit ihnen nach unten gezogen worden und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee warum. Der Elementar-Meister des Dschungels wollte Informationen von uns, erinnerte er sich. Wenn das das Werk des Elementar-Meister des Wassers ist, will er vielleicht das gleiche und wir können ihm nichts erzählen, wenn wir tot sind. Aber was passiert, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir nichts wissen? Das Wasser war dunkel und kalt. Tarduk konzentrierte sich auf einen Lichtschein tief unter ihm. Als sie schnell tiefer gezogen wurden, sah er wie Crotesius in einer Luftblase neben ihm verweilte. Bald schwebten er und Kirbold neben ihm. Vor ihnen begann die Unterwasserströmung sich zu drehen und zu winden. Das Wasser begann sich zu einem etwas ähnlichem wie ein Gesicht zu formen, so groß wie ein ganzer Agori. Eine hohle Stimme kam von überall um sie herum. „Kennt ihr den Weg?“ sagte sie. „Einer deiner Brüder hat uns das schon gefragt,“ sagte Tarduk. „Du bist der Elementar-Meister des Wassers, richtig?“ „Ich habe die Ehre,“ antwortete der Elementar-Meister. „Und was habt ihr meinem bruder erzählt?“ Tarduk blickte zu Crotesius hinüber. Der Feuer-Agori nickte kaum wahrnehmbar und signalisierte ihm so seine Unterstützung, ganz gleich was Tarduk auch immer planen würde. Wie sich herausstellte hatte Tarduk nicht die Zeit zu entscheiden, was als nächstes passieren würde – denn Kirbold erhob seine Stimme. „Das gleiche was wir dir sagen werden,“ sagte der Eis-Agori. „Natürlich kennen wir den Weg. Wären wir soweit gekommen, wenn wir ihn nicht kennen würden? Aber warum sollten wir ihn dir verraten?“ Der Elementar-Meister zögerte, als ob er sich wirklich eine Argument überlegen würde.“ „Selbstbewahrung,“ sagte er schließlich. Diesmal war es Crotesius, der antwortete. „Viel zu überbewertet. Besser ein toter Held, als ein lebendiger Feigling, sage ich immer.“ Dies schien den Elementar-Meister etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er und seinesgleichen waren Widerspruch nicht gewohnt. Das Wasser begann um die drei Agori herum zu peitschen. „Weißt es wie es sich anfühlt zu ertrinken, Dörfler?“ fragte der Elementar-Meister des Wassers. „Wie sich eure Lungen mit Wasser füllen und euer Blick eintrübt? Ich könnte euch das eintausend Mal fühlen lassen und, das macht es noch schlimmer, euch nie wissen lassen, wann es euch endlich erlaubt wird zu sterben.“ „Natürlich könntest du das,“ sagte Tarduk. „Aber wenn du das versuchst, gehen wir sicher, dass es diesen einen Schritt zu weit geht. Tot sind wir ohne Nutzen für dich. Tot werden wir dir nichts erzählen können und du wirst den Weg niemals erfahren. Aber wenn du uns verrätst, warum du so verzweifelt dieses Wissen erlangen willst, könnten wir ins Geschäft kommen.“ Der Dschungel-Agori konnte kaum glauben, was er da soeben gesprochen hatte. Alles, was dieses Wesen tun musste, war es, den Wasserdruck um sie herum zu erhöhen und er könnte sie zu Matsch zermalmen, aber nach solch einer langen Reise und so vielen Gefahren, hatte Tarduk genug von Rätseln und Bedrohungen gehabt. Warum auch immer, die Elementar-Meister suchten verzweifelt wissen und es war an der Zeit, dies gegen sie einzusetzen. „Warum?“ fragte der Elementar-Meister. „Weil am Ende des Weges Mächte sind, die es zu besitzen gilt. Genug Macht um diesen Krieg auf die einzig mögliche Art und Weise zu beenden. Mit einem Sieg für einen von uns.“ Tarduk wollte gerade erklären, dass der Kern-Krieg bereits vor einhundert tausend Jahren beendet wurde, aber dann erinnerte er sich an etwas, was ihnen Surel gesagt hatte: wie der Krieg für die Agori und die Soldaten beendet war, aber nicht für die Elementar-Meister. Ihr Hass brennt immer noch, sogar in den Tiefen des Wassers. „Wir können es dir nicht erklären,“ sagte der Dschungel-Agori. „Es ist zu kompliziert. Weißt du, wenn du einen falschen Schritt machst, dann war es das mit dir. Wir müssten es dir schon selbst zeigen.“ Tarduk hielt den Atem an. Der Elementar-Meister des Dschungels schien beinahe ihre Gedanken lesen zu können – wenn dieser das auch konnte, waren sie ihm ausgeliefert. Aber der Elementar-Meister des Wassers griff nicht an, er wütete nicht einmal gegen sie. „Nun gut,“ sagte der Elementar-Meister des Wassers. „Ihr werdet voranschreiten und das Wasser wird euch folgen. Ihr werdet mir den Weg zeigen, und im Gegenzug …“ Die drei Agori würden niemals hören können, was ihr Fänger ihnen zum Tausche angeboten hatte. Die Wassertemperatur des Flusses fiel plötzlich rapide ab. Crotesius schaute in Flussrichtung und riss seine Augen vor Schreck auf. Das Wasser gefror blitzschnell und diese Bedrohung kam genau auf sie zu. Der Elementar-Meister des Wassers stieß einen Schrei aus Wut und Verzweiflung aus. Das Eis hatte ihn wieder gefunden. Nun würde seine Essenz den Fluss wieder verlassen müssen, oder riskieren zu erfrieren. Vor den Augen der Agori löste sich das Gesicht im Wasser auf. Ihr Fänger war verschwunden und hatte sie zurückgelassen. „Es bewegt sich zu schnell,“ schrie Kirbold. „Wir werden es nie rechtzeitig zur Oberfläche schaffen.“ „Es tut mir so leid,“ sagte Tarduk. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Wenige Meter vor ihnen war das Flusswasser schon zu solidem Eis erstarrt, vom Grund bis zur Oberfläche. Jedes lebende Wesen, welches unglücklich genug war in dem Gewässer zu leben wurde schockgefroren. Und dies sollte bald drei sehr mutige Agori beinhalten. Kapitel 8 Noch nicht übersetzt worden... The first thing Tarduk noticed was that it was hot. Really hot. That made no sense; the last thing he remembered was being beneath the River Dormus, about to be frozen solid by rapidly advancing ice. The second thing he noticed was that his mouth was full of sand. He was face down in the stuff. That ruled out lying on the banks of the Dormus, since there was no sand there. With a little reluctance, he lifted his head. He was in the desert, surrounded by ruins. It looked like there had been some huge battle here not long ago. Tarduk got to his feet and swayed, overcome by a wave of dizziness. When it passed, he started looking around. Right away, he saw Crotesius and Kirbold. Both were unconscious, but alive and apparently uninjured. Kirbold was lying next to a big chunk of stone, half-buried in the sand. It had writing carved on it. Tarduk cleared away the sand and read: 'Atero Arena.' What? thought Tarduk. It can't be. When we left to go north, the Atero Arena was whole, the Tournament was about to start. What could have done this? Tarduk searched the ground frantically for some clue. He saw Glatorian armor and weapons scattered all around, obvious signs of a struggle. And one thing more: a Skrall shield, planted in the ground like a victory banner. That was it, then. The Skrall had attacked Atero and destroyed it. And now... what? Were they attacking the villages? Or had they perhaps gone north to find the same place of power he had been seeking? He had to find out. Words rang in his head, then. Someone, not long ago, had said to him, 'Rock is already unyielding. Give it the power of the Great Beings to wield and no world is safe.' But who had said that, and where? He had a vague memory of an archway, a slab of stone, and someone speaking to him. And then he walked into the archway and... suddenly it all came back to him, a flood of memories surging into his brain. Yes, he had been underwater with Crotesius and Kirbold. They had been captives of the Element Lord of Water. Then the river began to turn to ice, as the Lord of that element attacked. The Water Lord had been forced to flee, and moments later, the air bubbles that had kept the Agori alive vanished as well. But they would freeze long before they drowned. Desperately, the three started swimming for shore. Even as they did so, they could feel a disturbance in the water coming from upriver. Tarduk turned and saw a huge black shape racing toward them underwater. As it got closer, he saw it was a massive slab of rock. He barely had time to register that before he was flying up and out of the water, along with his two friends. Tarduk landed hard on the muddy shore. He turned in time to see three pillars of rock retreating into the water. The next moment, there was the sound of a great impact, and shards of ice flew up from beneath the river. The huge rock had smashed the oncoming wave of ice to bits. Tarduk stood up. At first, he thought he must have hit his head when he landed. Standing before him was a mirror image of himself made from rock. But when it spoke, it was not his voice, but the unmistakable tones of a Skrall. "Go back," said the duplicate Tarduk. "You do not belong here. The Maze is mine to conquer, not yours." "We're not looking to conquer anything," said Tarduk. "We're just looking for answers." "And some of us aren't even sure of the questions anymore," added Crotesius. Tarduk expected the rock-thing to threaten them, or even attack. Instead, it just nodded. "You have encountered many dangers coming here, have you not? You are missing your homes." Crotesius and Tarduk said nothing. Kirbold just nodded. "Then I will not delay your journey," said the Element Lord of Rock, for who else could it be. "But I will warn you. Rock is already unyielding. Give it the power of the Great Beings and no world is safe. That power will be mine and no one else's. Travel on, learn what you must. Take nothing back with you. And never return." With that, the rock statue of Tarduk crumbled to dust. "Maybe it is time to go home," said Crotesius. "No, not after we've come so far," said Tarduk. "We're close, I know it." The three Agori traveled along the bank of the river, keeping a watchful eye out for another Element Lord attack. A few hours later, they had reached the headwaters. There before them was a massive archway decorated with ornate carvings. Written across the top in Agori were the words 'Spirit's Wish.' Tarduk was stunned at the sight: "I thought that was just a legend." "You've heard of this?" asked Crotesius. "'Read a carving once that referred to it," Tarduk replied. "According to the story, anyone who passes through it gets the dearest wish of their spirit, or something like that. If it works, maybe we can get where we want to go right away, instead of more traveling on foot. It's worth a try." "'Doesn't look like we have any choice anyway," said Kirbold. "There's no way around it. We have to go through." Steeling themselves, the three Agori walked beneath the arch. There was a flash of light, a horrible sickening feeling and then utter and complete darkness... until Tarduk woke up in the sand. And now it made sense. The arch wasn't some magical wish-granter, it was a teleportation device, just the sort of thing the Great Beings would build. It was designed to scan the mind of anyone passing under and send them where they wanted to go. Or maybe where the Great Beings wanted them to go. There was no way to tell. But why did I end up here? wondered Tarduk. I wanted to go to the Maze. I wanted answers. Or was the Element Lord of Rock right? Did I somewhere, deep down, just want to go home? And so that's where it sent me. Crotesius and Kirbold were on their feet now, looking around at the ruins of Atero in shock. Tarduk knew that they would want to head back to their villages and so did he. But once he was certain Tesara was alright, he was heading back north. He had to. This time, he would make it through the arch and find what he was seeking. This time, he wouldn't waver. Even if he had to go alone, he was making the journey. He had set out to solve a riddle, and it seemed some pretty powerful beings were trying to solve it too. It was still out there, tantalizing him, a question without an answer. But he would answer it somehow - and soon. Tarduk looked to the north. His destiny lay that way, he know. And nothing would stop him from achieving it. Charaktere Bild:Kirbold.png|Kirbold Bild:Crotesius.png|Crotesius Bild:Set Tarduk.png|Tarduk Datei:Scodonius2.png|Scodonius Datei:Agori Kyry.png|Kyry Datei:Surel.png|Surel Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Einige Eisenwölfe Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Elementar-Lord des Dschungels Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Elementar-Lord des Eises Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Elementar-Lord des Feuers Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Elementar-Lord des Wassers Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Elementar-Lord des Steins